


The Starks

by stony1998



Series: Song Inspired [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boarding School, Cheating, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Marijuana, Poor Tony Stark, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks seem like the type of family everyone wants to be. But most don't know what goes on inside the walls of their home. </p><p>Inspired by Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez (For a prompt "Any Melanie Martinez song")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starks

“Anthony Edward Stark get your ass down here!”

Tony winces, already mentally preparing for the mental beat down he’s about to receive. He doesn’t even know what he’s done. He knows that tone though. He throws his goggles down, pushes back his hair with a greasy hand and jogs down the stairs where his father is waiting, foot tapping. 

“Yea dad?”

“Don’t ‘yea dad’ me! What the fuck were you doing in my liquor cabinet?” He asks, thrusting a half empty bottle of Russian vodka at Tony. “You know how fucking expensive this shit it?”

“But dad I wasn’t!” Tony says, shaking his head. “I swear; I haven’t touched it! At least not lately!”

“You’re fifteen years old, how fucking dumb can you be?!” Howard shouts. “What do you expect me to believe, your mother drank it?”

‘It wouldn’t surprise me.’ Tony thinks. But, he shakes his head. “No sir.”

“I swear to God if Steve was alive he’d straighten you out! You wouldn’t be such a fuck up! Maybe you’d actually understand how much of a fuck up you are if he was alive!”

‘I hate him. I hate Captain America. I hate Howard.’ “Dad- “

“Howard, honey, what’s all the ruckus about?” Maria Stark asks as she enters the room. She sees the bottle in Howard’s hands and her eyes cut to Tony. “What’s happened?”

‘She knows I know. She wants me to take the blame.’ 

“Your son here decided to raid the liquor cabinet.” Howard says through gritted teeth.  
Maria looks at the bottle and then to Howard and then to Tony. “Is that true Anthony?” Her eyes plead with him to say yes.

Tony looks down. “Yea.” He clears his throat, looks up. “Yes, it’s true. Just wanted some fun, I guess.”

“I hope you had your fun.” Howard says, slamming the bottle down on the table beside him. “You’re going to boarding school.”

Tony’s eyes widen, cut to his mom then back to Howard. “What? But- “

“No buts Tony. You have a week.”

“Mom don’t let him do this!”

Howard looks at Maria and Maria looks away from the pair, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry Tony.”

Tony knows the duel meaning in the statement.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s his sixteenth birthday and he’s finally back home. It seems like it’s been years.

“Mom?” Tony shouts, going up the stairs toward his parent’s room. “You home?”

“Shit, what the fuck is he doing here?”

Tony recognizes Howard’s voice and frowns slightly. His mother had told him the Howard knew he’d be home. “Dad?”

“Dad? Is that Tony Stark?”

That wasn’t his mother’s voice. He didn’t recognize that voice. He walked faster to the door, but before he could open it his father did. That didn’t stop Tony from getting a glimpse inside of the room. His father’s personal secretary was bent over, trying to get her tights back over her legs.

His father closed the door quickly. “What are you doing home?” He asks, running his hands through his hair to tame it.

“Where’s mom?” Tony demands, ignoring the question.

Howard clears his throat. “She’s lounging by the pool. Look Tony… Your mother and I- “

“Whatever dad.” Tony says, turning on his heel and going down the stairs to find his mother. He finds her exactly where his father had said, a drink in her hand and the bottle submerged in ice beside her. 

“Tony! You’re home!” Tony leans down and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles slightly, moving over so that he can sit beside her. She strokes his hair gently. “How’s my baby?”

Tony sighs. “I’m okay mom.” He’s quiet for a while. “Mom, where’s dad?”

Maria lets her hand fall and examines her nails. “Probably inside, in his workshop. Didn’t run into him then?”

His mother has never been the best liar. Tony sighs, and then leans forward, picking up the bottle from the ice. It’s more than halfway empty. “Mom did you drink this all?”

“I’ve been out here for quite a while Tony; don’t you worry about me.” Another lie. “How’s school?”

“Fine.” Tony says, standing. “I’m going to go take a nap, alright?”

“A-alright Anthony.” Maria stammers. As he walks away she calls out, “You know I love you, don’t you Tony?”

“I know mom.” Tony calls, without turning or stopping. ‘I just wish you’d love yourself.’

Tony makes his way back to his room, passing his father who is making his way out to the pool. He ignores the hesitant wave thrown his way and continues up to his room. He locks his door the moment he’s there and goes into his pocket, where there’s a small bag of marijuana and rolling paper. He rolls a blunt quickly and efficiently and then opens his window, lighting it and taking a deep drag. 

“There you have it world. The Starks.”   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, you’re Tony right? Tony Stark?”

Tony looks up at the girl and fakes a grin. “That’s be me gorgeous.”

“That’s so cool! It must be great having such a cool family!”

“Yea…” Tony says, smile never faltering. “It’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad one, woohoo! Hope this isn't too sad for you. Do leave me prompts lovies!


End file.
